New Year's Love
by ladylibra73
Summary: Steph finds love on New Year's


_**New Year's Love**_

 _ **Steph finds love on New Year's Eve**_

 _ **A/N: Thanks to Olivia for editing my story.**_

The streets of Miami was a buzz. People were packing in the bars for New Year's. Steph, Mary Lou, and Tina arrived early at Los Rosas. They were seated at a corner booth where they could see everyone coming in.

"I can't believe you guys made me come to this place," Steph said.

"It's a place to go for New Year's and for just hanging out. That's what my co-worker told me. Besides, you don't want to be by yourself on New Year's Eve. You have to forget about the Dick. He was no good for you. I don't know why you married that idiot," said Tina.

"Cause my mom wanted me to."

"Who gives a shit what your mom wanted. It's time to take charge of your own life. You live here in Miami now and tonight we're going to have fun, I know there were will be plenty of single guys," said Tina.

"I don't want to meet anybody. I just want to be single right now."

"You've got to be kidding me. No one enjoys being single," said Tina.

"Tina, give her a break. If she doesn't want to meet anyone, she doesn't have to. Don't push it," said Mary Lou.

"You know, you could find a man Lou. How long since you dated?"

"Six months and I'm not here to find anyone. I'm here to be with my two great friends and just be out."

"You guys are boring me. I'm going to the bar to get another drink," Tina said, getting up and walking to the bar.

"I don't know why I came out with you guys. I'm depressing you all."

"No, you're not. Don't let her bother you."

Steph noticed a bunch of people come walking in the club.

"This place is really getting crowded," said Mary Lou.

Just then, Steph rubbed her neck.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?"

"Yes. I felt a tingle in my neck. Very weird feeling."

"This place is awesome. Look at the women here! so many to choose from," Lester said, as a blonde walked by.

"Then go find them," said Ranger.

"I bet I can find you a woman."

"I don't need you to find me a woman."

"Why not? You find a woman for the night and you forget all about Rachel."

"Leave or I will..."

"Ok, ok," said Lester, raising his hands. "I'll leave," Lester said leaving.

"What an asshole."

"Don't mind him. I know Rachel ripped your heart out at the Christmas party, but that doesn't mean you won't find someone better. Maybe that special woman is here. You never know," said Bobby, getting a beer.

"I'm not looking to find anybody. I just came to watch you guys."

"In that case, I will have a beer with you, my friend," said Tank.

Steph saw Tina come back with a drink, followed by a guy with mocha latte skin. Steph thought he was handsome, but he had the image of a love em and leave em type.

"Hey, you two. Guess what I found. This is Lester. He came here with a couple of his other friends."

"Nice to meet you," said Mary Lou.

"Stephanie," she said, shaking his hand

"You ladies having a good time tonight?"

"I am, but they aren't. Steph found her now ex-husband doing it in the dining room."

"Wow, I guess that was a real bitch to see."

Steph said nothing.

"Hey, I can bring the other guys over here and we can celebrate the New Year together," said Lester.

"Sounds like a great idea."

"No, we're good," said Mary Lou.

"Fine. Let's go somewhere else. Away from these old farts," said Tina, looping her arm through Lester's.

Steph and Mary Lou watched them leave.

"I hope she doesn't go home with him. He looks like a player," said Mary Lou.

"Yeah, he is. I noticed when I first saw him. I have to go to the ladies room. I will be right back."

When Steph walked by the bar, she felt that same tingle in her neck again.

"What's the matter, man?"

"I just felt a tingle in my neck. Never felt it before.'

"I get those when I sleep wrong," said Tank. "I'm going to mingle. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine."

Ranger thought of leaving his friends and going home, but something else made him stay. Ranger got himself another beer.

When Steph got back to her table, she found that Mary Lou was talking to a guy.

"Hey, Steph. This is Lenny Stankovich. Lenny this is my friend Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you," he said, as they shook hands. "Mary Lou told me what happened. Sorry to hear it."

"I'll survive."

"Lenny here is a plumber. He just took over his dad's business."

"Very nice."

"Would you like to dance with us?" asked Mary Lou

"No, go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Steph watched them walk to the dance floor. The place was hopping.

"Attention ladies and gents. Half hour until midnight. Find that life partner."

Steph saw Mary Lou dancing happily with Lenny. She had no idea where Tina was. Steph left the booth and went outside.

"You better find your life partner, Ranger. I know I found mine. This is Tina by the way."

"Hi, how are you?"

Ranger just nodded.

"This is Ranger. We were in the Army together and we work together. His girlfriend dumped him just recently."

"Sorry to hear that. My friend Steph found her now ex-husband on the dining room doing it with her high school enemy. I can introduce her to you if you like."

"No, but thanks."

"Ok."

"Come on Tina, let's go have some fun," said Lester, taking her hand.

Ranger watched them leave. Ranger finished his beer, left the bar and walked outside. The streets were still buzzing with people who were coming and going. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one.

"Twenty minutes until midnight. You still have time to find that life partner."

Steph watched the people come and go. She noticed smoke floating in the air from the other side of the door. She could've sworn it looked like a shape of a heart. Then she looked at the person where the smoke was coming from. She saw another guy with mocha latte skin. He was dressed all in black. He was very muscular. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She couldn't stop looking at him.

Ranger looked around at the people coming and going. He turned his head to a curly-haired woman. She was attractive. She wore jeans with a white top. He walked over to her and noticed how blue her eyes were.

"Why are you out here all alone?"

Steph noticed his full lips, brown eyes, slim nose, and chisled jaw.

"I needed air."

"Yeah, me too. Did you come here alone?"

"No, I came with friends. They're inside somewhere."

"Yeah, my friends are doing the same. The name is Ranger."

"Stephanie," she said, holding out her hand. She felt electricity go down her spine. She was sure he felt it too.

They talked and really got to know one another.

"Five minutes until midnight, You can still find that life partner."

People were counting down. All Steph and Ranger could do was stare at each other. Ranger drew closer to Steph as the countdown began. When the clock struck twelve, they kissed. They drew apart some, then they kissed deeply. They drew apart and looked at each other.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah, wow," he said, holding on to her.

Then Steph heard her name being called.

"There you are. We were looking for you," said Tina with Lester at her side. "I see you've got to know each other. Les introduced me to him. I was going to introduce him to you, but he wasn't interested, but I see now that he is," said Tina.

"I knew you would find a woman," said Les, smiling.

"Where's Mary Lou?" Steph asked.

"Still inside. Her and Lenny were talking and really getting to know each other. I think they have a future together," said Tina.

Just then, she and Lenny came walking out of the club.

"Hey, Steph, who is this handsome man?" Mary Lou asked.

"Mary Lou, this is Ranger. His real name is Carlos."

"So nice to meet you," she said. "He's a winner," Mary Lou said, whispering. Steph giggled. "Lenny is going to drive me home. I assume you don't need a ride home."

"No. Ranger is going to take me home."

"Ok, great," said Mary Lou hugging her.

Ranger drove Steph home and they talked until dawn. They both agreed neither of them wanted to get married or have children. Six months later, Steph moved into the seventh floor of Rangeman and worked there. Steph met her life partner and couldn't be any happier.

Happy 2019


End file.
